On Our Way
by Starlight623
Summary: Family fluff. Father-daughter healing, Mother-daughter fun with friends, and Family togetherness.
1. Healing

I'm pretty new to this show, but I'm obsessed with it! Enjoy some daddy-daughter healing.

* * *

"She's never going to like me," Charming sighs.

"You know that's not true," his wife replies, rubbing his shoulders. "She just needs time."

"She needs a forgetting potion. She hates me for everything I did to you."

"Everything David Nolan did," Snow corrects.

"Darling, I was David Nolan."

His queen shakes her head. "No, you were trapped in David Nolan's body. The Charming I know would never do anything to harm anyone he loves. David Nolan was a confused man who was under a dark curse. My David, my Charming, is a noble man who could never hurt me. I know that. And eventually, Emma will as well."

"I wish I could believe that. Our daughter glares at me every chance she gets."

"Pretend it's the teenage years we missed," she jokes.

"Haha. I just need to talk to her."

"And you will. Luckily, you have the patience of a shepherd," Snow adds with a smirk.

Charming returns the smile, knowing there is something up his wife's sleeve. "And you have the cunning of a rogue bandit."

"What a formidible team we make," Snow says.

"Just what do you have in mind, m'lady?"

"If I tell you, you won't be able to disavow any knowledge. You'll know when it's time."

Charming can only smile as he knows his wife always gets her way.

Only a few days later, after a filling lunch, does he realize her plan is in motion.

"Henry, would you like to get some Christmas shopping done this afternoon?" Snow asks.

"Of course, Grandma!" Henry eagerly replies.

David is unsure if his grandson is in on the plan, but if the past is any indication, "Operation: some-crazy-animal-name" is underway.

"Wonderful! Go grab your coat and we'll leave these two to clean up."

"Wait, that's hardly fair!" Emma protests, half upset at being left wtih the dishes and half for being left with her father.

"Emma, even princesses need to tidy up every now and again," Snow says with a bright grin. She kisses David and scoots Henry out the door.

The silence in the air hangs heavy as father and daughter stare in different directions.

"Well," David begins, hoping to break the tension. "I guess I wash, you dry?"

"Um, sure," his daughter replies.

It starts off very quiet, until David gets the courage to speak.

"Emma, can we talk?"

"Do we have to do this right now?"

"Well, it's been forever and you've been avoiding it all and some days I can barely stand the silence between us, so yes. Let's do this now."

He sounds much more fatherly than he has before, so she feels somewhat compelled to do what he asks. It's just a conversation afterall.

"Ok, fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not -" she stops short at the look her father gives her. "Ok, maybe I am. It's just so weird. I spent a lot of time hating your guts. Both you as my father, and as the other David. Especially the other David. I mean, no offense, but you were a real jerk and to the one person that I've called friend in a long time."

David lowers his head. "I am truly ashamed at how I behaved under the curse. It's very difficult for me to deal with that time. I didn't know it all then, but I certainly do now and knowing my actions hurt you and especially Snow ... well, it breaks my heart. Curse or not, I vowed to never hurt her, to protect her -"

"To always find her?" Emma interjects with a smirk.

David finds a glimmer of hope at her response. "Yes."

"Well, you did find her. And as much as it pains me to admit it, you certainly tried to be with her. The curse did its best to keep you apart. And I try really hard to focus on the fact that it wasn't you behaving that way. But I keep remembering Mary Margaret crying her eyes out because of that whole ordeal. And even if Mary Margaret doesn't exist any more, it doesn't make me forget."

"Nor should it. Emma, I am so proud of your sense of duty and your obvious need to do what's right. It's exactly how I would have taught you to be, given the chance. I know it sounds cliche, but you are just as I would have pictured you. Brave, true, ambitious, and with your mother's stubborn streak."

"I've been told I have your tact." For the first time during the conversation, a smile sneaks onto Emma's lips.

"Heh. I see that as well." There's silence for a few moments. "All I ask of you, is to get to know the actual me. The David who would die before causing his family any pain. The father who is crushed to have missed so much of your life, but thrilled for the opportunity to finally be a part of it now."

"But I'm still the scared little girl left by a highway." She hates to admit that, but it's true and he needs to know it.

David hangs his head. "I think of that every day. We sent you into the unknown. But we didn't know what would happen in our world either. All we knew was that a curse was coming. A curse sent by someone who was obsessed with taking away our happiness. And since you were our greatest happiness, we knew you were her target. We couldn't let something happen to you. It's not a choice any parent should have to make, but we had to do it. Keep you where we knew something evil was coming, or send you where there was a chance you would be safe. We had to choose the potential for safety, even if it wasn't with us."

Emma knows he's right. It's what she would do with Henry if she was given that choice. The scared little girl wants to continue hating ... but the scared grown up girl really just wants her daddy.

"It's going to be hard ..." she mumbles.

"Do you think you can try?" he asks.

Emma is quiet and looks down at the towel in her hands. They haven't done many dishes.

There is a huge part of her that screams "This man abandoned you! Tell him where he can shove it!" But there is another part, an even larger part, that sees the images from the book. The images that tell of her father's struggle to get her to safety. She can feel her mother's heart breaking and her father's heart pounding as he raced to the wardrobe. It's tough, but she has to give this man a chance.

She glances up at his hopeful face. "Yeah, I think we can give it a try ... Dad."

David's face threatens to split with his wide grin.

"I appreciate that ... princess."

Emma rolls her eyes and tosses the towel at her father.

"Hey!" he shouts as he blows soapy suds her way.

She scoops some up herself and a battle is on!

As Snow and Henry re-enter the apartment a bit later, they find father and daughter, sitting on the bar stools, laughing and covered in bubbles.

"Do I want to know what happened here?" Snow asks, putting the bags on the table.

"Like you need to ask," Emma says. "You think I don't see through your scheme?"

Snow holds a hand to her chest and feigns offense. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Snow, you are a little rusty with your cunning," David says, blowing a few last bubbles at his wife.

"Charming!" she squeals as soap flies her way. "Sometimes, the simplest plan is the best! I can see you used your patience and dived right in."

David sticks his tongue out at Snow and she reciprocates the gesture.

"Are you guys finally a family?" Henry asks with an eye roll.

"We're definitely on our way, kid," Emma says with an arm around her dad. "We're definitely on our way."


	2. Girls' Night

A/N: I wrote some Daddy/Daughter fluff for David and Emma, so I needed something for Snow and her as well.

This takes place not long after they get back from Neverland. I'm ignoring some things (like whatever may happen to Pan) just for the sake of the story. Also, there's no Regina as I think she'd just make things awkward. You'll see.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Please, mom! Can we, can we, can we?!" Henry begged.

"Yeah, Emma! Can we, can we, can we?!" David echoed.

"I cannot believe you two. Camping in the woods... Are you sure it's safe?" Emma asked, glancing to her father.

Snow smiled at her daughter's motherly concern, but she knew her husband's capabilities. "Emma, you do know that your father practically lived outside with the sheep, right?"

"There's a difference."

"Emma, you know I would never let anything happen to my grandson. It's just one night of camping. A princely rite of passage!"

"No, it's not," Emma said.

"Well, it can start to be. I can make it a royal declaration. Come on!" David continued to plead.

Emma stared at the matching faces of her son and her father. How could she say no?

"Ugh, fine! But if he comes back with one scratch, I'm coming for you, Charming!"

"Yes!" Henry cried. "Let's go pack, grandpa!"

The two ran up the stairs to get things together.

"That meant a lot to him," Snow told her. "He's wanted to do that for a while now."

"But, it's the woods and so much can happen in there."

"And so much can happen to him in this kitchen. Everything will be fine. Your father is a brilliant outdoorsman. They will have so much fun. Ooh! And we can have a girls' night!"

"Are you serious?" Emma asked.

"Of course! Couldn't we use a girls night?" Snow replied. "We could invite the other ladies over as well."

The look on her mother's face was so bright and hopeful that it was hard to say no to her as well.

Her mother. Emma was still wrapping her head around that and her whole life now. She was a mom and her mom was in her life and her mom was the same age as her and her mom was Snow White and ... wow.

Then she thought of how complicated Henry's family tree would look. His grandparents were the same age as his mother. His adoptive mom was also his step-grandmother. His other grandfather was dating a woman that was young enough to be his aunt. And his great-grandfather was still a child.

Only in Storybrooke...

So, it was planned. The Charming men set out into the great outdoors, while the women stayed behind and planned their slumber party.

"So, are fairy tale slumber parties different than this world's?" Emma asked as they prepared some food.

"Other than the spells? Nah."

Emma jerked at the response.

Snow laughed and patted her daughter's arm. "I'm teasing!"

"Not cool," Emma mumbled.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Snow asked, hoping her next thought wouldn't cause Emma to bristle too much. "Try to embrace your inner Enchanted Forest self. You didn't spend much time there at all, but you were born there. It's in your blood. You might not feel like it, but you _are_ a princess."

"Oh yeah, Princess Emma, full of grace and poise."

"No, you weren't raised royal, but hey, I was and I spent time in the forest as a bandit. Your father wasn't raised as a royal, but one would never know it to see him or spend time with him. He's the epitome of a prince. It's not always about upbringing. It's just who you are meant to be."

Emma had to admit, she had a point. Neither of her parents had a constant, typical royal life, but they still very much were a prince and princess ... or, perhaps a king and queen now. Hmmm...

"So, perhaps tonight, we can pretend we're back at home - Enchanted home - and have a fairy tale slumber party. They're actually very similar to how we'd celebrate a bride's upcoming wedding."

"So, this is like a bachelorette party? Who's getting married?"

"No one," Snow replied. Adding softly, "Yet."

Emma almost dropped the bowl she was holding. "Yet? Who's engaged?"

Snow paused, unsure how to handle this situation either. "Well, you see, there are two women in town who are suspected to perhaps get engaged soon."

"And those women are?"

"Ugh, alright. There are wagers in town as to who will get married first. You or Belle."

"WHAT?! When did this all start?"

"Well, the townspeople have been watching and let's face it, you and Neal have been quite close. You said you love him."

"I do love him. But I don't know if I'm ready to marry him!"

"How did you feel when you thought you lost him?"

"Terrible."

"And with whom do you share a child?"

"Ok, fine. You've made your point. But Gold could pop the question to Belle any day now. As weird as that is."

"Forget I said anything."

"Oh no. I want to know who _you _bet on."

Snow was silent until Emma cleared her throat to make a point. "Ugh, I have 10 bucks on you and Neal."

"Mother!" Emma yelled.

Both women were equally surprised at Emma's outburst. She had never taken that tone or used that term for Snow. "Mom" maybe, but never Mother. Snow was much more happy than upset at it.

"Oh, settle down. It's a harmless bet," Snow said, still beaming at being called "mother." There was a knock at the door. "They're here. Do NOT say anything to anyone about it. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mother," Emma teased.

The rest of the night was actually better than Emma imagined. Not that she ever could have imagined a girls' night with Little Red Riding Hood and her Granny, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, and Snow White. It felt a little like a sugar induced Disney dream.

True to form, the girls had hot chocolate, talked about boys (admitted about the bet, much to Emma and Belle's embarrassment), and did each other's hair.

"You have your grandmother's hair," Snow said as she began a braid in Emma's hair.

"Would you consider growing yours out again?" Ella asked Snow. "It was so beautiful!"

"Oh, I don't know. It was a lot of upkeep."

"Pfft! If you could keep it long in the forest, running with wolves and stealing from queens, you can let it grow now," Red said, putting Belle's hair in a familiar half-updo.

"I do think Charming prefers it longer."

Emma smiled. Even in the company of friends, Snow still referred to her husband as Charming. She could probably count on one hand the times she'd heard Snow call him David now that the curse was broken.

"Well, there you go! Let it grow!" Granny said, tugging a brush through Ariel's hair. "Young lady, all that sea water is making your hair brittle!"

Snow began to ignore the other ladies and bit her lip to keep the tears at bay as she braided her daughter's hair, 20-some years later than she ever expected to. Maybe the blond hair came from David, but she saw so much of her own mother in Emma as well.

"Are you ok, Snow?" Belle asked.

Snow looked up quickly, shooting the other princess a look. "Yes, I'm ... fine."

"Are you?" Emma asked, as her mother tied the ribbon to keep the braid in position.

"Look, I'm not going to ruin tonight with tears. Maybe doing your hair was something I dreamed about ever since I knew we were to have a girl, and I've finally done it. So, no more frowns!"

Emma turned and looked at her mother. Such sadness and such happiness in her face. She couldn't help but stand and give her a hug.

"Awww!" the others cried.

"Ok, so let's put in a movie!" Belle said, hoping to break the tension she had created.

"I'll make the popcorn," Snow said.

"I know just the flick!" Red yelled, grabbing a DVD and running for the player.

Knowing Red, this was a Disney movie. And she was right. Apparently, as punishment for the awkward moment, Belle was forced to watch her own movie.

"I have yet to see this," Belle admitted. "Could be interesting."

"Don't be so sure," Snow said, poking her head into the room. "Mine is far from accurate!"

Ariel and Ella agreed.

"Yeah, this story and yours ... eh, not so close," Emma said, plopping down on the couch.

By the end of the tale, Belle was confused. "How could they get so much of it wrong?"

"Oh my, wait til you see mine," Snow laughed. "They just cut and redo whatever they want."

"I think it's bedtime for some princesses," Granny whispered, gesturing to Emma. The blond was fast asleep on the couch.

"We should put her hand in warm water!" Red giggled.

"We'll do no such thing!" Snow said in her best motherly / queenly voice. "Come now, let's watch something else."

The ladies watched two other movies before it was time for sleep. As everyone else settled in, Snow gently laid Emma on the couch. Pulling a blanket over her and pressing a kiss to her forehead, she whispered, "Good night, princess. Sleep well."


	3. The Last First

A/N: This takes place once everyone gets back to the Enchanted Forest. I'll admit, it doesn't have a real time line. I'm unsure how much time has passed since the show started as it is. Let's just assume that all has worked out in Storybrooke and everyone is home now. The Charmings are finally back in their castle and doing well.

* * *

Snow has lost count of the times she's dabbed her eyes. Thankfully, these are tears of joy and not of sadness, but she knows Ruby will kill her if she messes up her makeup.

David is pacing across the room. She wants to laugh at him, but he's too worked up to appreciate how silly he looks, crown tilted, hands behind his back, frown firmly in place.

"Darling, perhaps you should sit down," she suggests.

"I can't sit down," he replies. "Too nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about."

He finally stops and then looks at her, then glances across the room to where Ruby is touching up Emma's makeup and hair. He whispers, "Snow, this is the only first we'll ever experience with her. First steps, words, boyfriend, dance, birthday, I mean, even her first child ... all of that we missed. This, this is the only fatherly thing left: walking her down the aisle."

She isn't sure what to say. He's right, of course. They missed all of that and she wasn't sure she would ever forgive Regina for it. Her life wasn't a bit how she pictured it, not after the death of her mother. So much was taken from her. But she was determined to make the rest of it right. If the only "first" thing she would have with Emma was her wedding day, then so be it.

"Charming, I won't waste today thinking about the past. We've missed quite a lot. But today is about Emma's happiness. She's completing her family. Henry can have one piece of normalcy in his life. Biological parents who are the right age. That's not common in our family. So, this day is about them. Not us, not a curse, not what was lost, but what we are gaining."

"Being in-laws with Rumplestiltskin?"

She smacks his arm lightly. "I'm not thinking about that as well."

Her husband smirks at her and she just can't help but smile back at him. "All right," she says, "I'm going to finish helping the bride. You go help Henry."

"He's with Neal."

"Okay..."

"And Neal's with Gold."

"Charming, you share a grandson. It's uncomfortable, but we deal with it. My stepmother is also my grandson's adoptive mother. I win." And with that, she turns and walks away.

"Not fair playing _that _card," he mumbles, as he goes off to find the other men.

"Done!" Red declares and lets Emma turns around. Snow gasps. Her daughter is radiant.

"What do you think?" Emma asks timidly.

"My father was wrong. _You _are the fairest in the land."

"Geez, cheesy much, Mom?" Emma says with a nervous chuckle.

"Maybe. But it's still the truth. Emma, you look amazing. A beautiful princess."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to get used to that. These dresses make life ..."

"A challenge, yes," Snow finishes for her. "Especially if you aren't used to them. But they suit you. You were born for this! I hope this day is all you've ever wanted."

"Well, my fantasy wedding, sure. What I assumed I would get was a drive-thru in Vegas. Tiaras and gowns, not so much."

"Get used to it. This is everything I pictured for you!"

"Is this how you pictured my wedding day?"

"Pretty much."

"Even having to share a row with Mr. Gold?" Emma asks.

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up? Admittedly, sharing this day with Rumplestiltskin was never part of my fantasy. But without him, there would be no Neal and without Neal, we wouldn't have Henry. So, I shall sit in that front row with Mr. R. Gold and smile about it."

"My goodness, you're as optimistic as Dad today."

"It happens sometimes!"

Just then, a cry interrupted them.

"Little ring bearers, what can you do?" Emma says with a smile.

Snow goes over to the crib where her baby son was. She smiles because Emma finally came around to becoming a big sister. It took almost Snow's entire pregnancy, but as Emma saw her relationship with Neal forming, she understood family better. And now, she was the best big sister she could be to Leo, her little brother.

"Maybe we should get you into your outfit, yes Leo?" Snow says, pressing a kiss to the two year old's forehead.

The little prince smiles at his mother and turns to his sister. "E!" he says happily.

"Hi, buddy! Can't hold you right now or the big, bad wolf would hurt me," Emma jokes.

"Hey!" Red says as she's checking her reflection. She winks as she makes her way out of the room.

Emma follows her mother to where Leo's adorable ring bearer attire is hanging and helps dress the wiggling toddler.

"Now that's a dapper little man!" Emma says as Leo does a little turn. "Are you going to walk nicely with Alexandra?"

"Yep!" he shouts excitedly.

"Up high!" his sister says, waiting for a high five. "Who's the best ring bearer in the kingdom?"

"Me!" The little ring bearer jumps and slaps hands.

Snow can't help at beam, watching her two children. She certainly never expected to have them 30 years apart, but even this seemed perfect.

A knock at the door interrupts the celebration.

"Come in!" Emma calls.

"Pardon, your majesty," Grumpy mumbles as he walks in, eyes covered.

"Grumpy, we're all dressed. And what's with the formality?" Snow asks.

"It's the princess' weddin' day! Should be special!" the dwarf replies.

"Please! Grumpy, if you start treating me differently now, I'm gonna be p-" Emma stops, not wanting to say something she'd regret hearing from Leo later. "Well, I'd be angry."

"Fair 'nuf," Grumpy says. "You'd better get your butts downstairs. They're ready for ya."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Emma says. "What do you say, folks? Time to get me hitched?"

Snow rolls her eyes. Some things would never change. Emma may have accepted her role of princess, worn the tiaras and the gowns, attended royal functions, and even sat with the others at the Council table, but she'd always be that city girl at heart.

"Let's go save your father. Things might be civil between him and Gold now, but he still doesn't like prolonged time with him."

They find the men and make their way to the courtyard. Snow finds Ella with Alexandra and the two explain the duties to the flower girl and ring bearer.

Emma peeks around the curtain and spots Neal standing at the altar with Henry, the best man. How very likely of them to do this whole thing out of order, but still, it was worth it to end up a family.

Henry rushes back down the aisle and takes the arm of his grandmother.

"You look so handsome, Henry!" Snow says softly.

"And you look beautiful, Grandma. And Mom, you too! You look amazing!"

"Thanks, kid. Now, get Grandma down there so we can get on with this!" Emma replies with a ruffle to Henry's hair.

Henry beams and begins to march with Queen Snow White.

"He's right, you know," David whispers. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad. You clean up well, too. Very regal today."

"Well, you know, you only walk your little girl down the aisle once." He's smiling with everything he has and she knows that he's reveling in this one thing he has with her.

"And that's why I got all dressed up. I thought we could match." Emma winks and he thinks he's going to burst with joy. "But for now, could we get going?"

He understands her rush. He remembers how he stood impatiently waiting for Snow to come walking down the aisle, surrounded by 7 dwarves. Emma and Neal may be doing things out of order, but a bride still wants to get to her groom.

"Just give me one more second," he pleads. "Just one more second where you're my little girl and not Neal's wife."

She can grant him that. "I love you, Daddy," she says softly. "You'll always be my first knight in shining armor."

After everything they've been through, all the ups and downs, all the hurt and healing, well, he can't help but shed a tear for that!

"Hey! No crying! I can't mess up my make up and if you start, I'll start too," Emma says with a laugh to stop her own crying.

"Ok, ok! Let's get you married."

She smiles and takes her father's arm. They process down the aisle and Emma cannot believe how many people are here. Some are familiar faces, some are people she doesn't recognize at all. She finds her mother up front, barely controlling her sobs. And Henry, smiling and giving her a thumbs up sign. But once she locks eyes with Neal, none of those other faces matter. It's been a long time coming, but they've finally made it here. Quite frankly, she's surprised they even managed it. Between the Tamaras and the Hooks and the jail time and the Neverlands, well, it's a miracle this day is even taking place.

But if there was one thing her parents taught her, it's that family is the most important thing. Despite giving her away to protect her from a curse and being frozen in time for 28 years, those two acted as if nothing happened and they were just as much her mother and father as they were the day she was born. Henry was the apple of their eyes and spoiled like a typical grandchild. David still gave warning glances to Neal, despite actually liking the guy. It was the normal for them, even if others would question their sanity. And Neal was her soul mate and nothing was getting in her way this time.

Except a slowly walking father.

But Emma decides to give him this time. She'll have the rest of her life with Neal. He was right, this is pretty much the last time she'll be just his daughter, even if she's already been "Henry's mom" for quite some time.

Finally, they reach the altar. David carefully raises her veil and positions it over her tiara. He kisses both her cheeks delicately and whispers his love to her once more. He shakes Neal's hand, perhaps a little harder than normal, and then takes his place with Snow.

Before Emma knew it, it was time for their vows.

"Neal, it took me forever to even come up with anything to say here. We've never been traditionalists and I think we've proven that over and over again. But, we've always been cut from the same cloth. Both of us searching and not even knowing what we were searching for, but that's what made us great. We were on the journey together. We hit some bumps in the road, some bigger than others, but that's the road that got us here, so I appreciate it all. You have been in my heart from the moment I first saw you and you always will be. I love you."

"Wow, Emma. You make it a hard act to follow! Um, I never knew where I was going to end up. My life was nothing but up and down and one day a beautiful blond showed up in my life. You made me forget all of my past and made me want a future. Yeah, we got sidetracked, but now I'm seeing that future again and it's everything I wanted." He pauses and chuckles nervously. "And I'm just so glad you said yes."

There's barely a dry eye in the house after the two exchange vows. Snow even catches Grumpy wiping a tear.

Once the reception is over, Emma walks over to her parents.

"I can't thank you enough for today. It really was a dream come true."

"Much better than Vegas!" Snow says with a laugh, brushing off the confused look from Charming.

"Yeah. So, I guess I'll see you in a week." Emma is almost sorry to go. She, of course, wants her fairy tale honeymoon, but they've been getting so close now that they were back in the Enchanted realm that she didn't really want it to end.

"Emma, we'll be here when you get back. And nothing is going to change," Snow reassures her.

"We'll always be here," Charming agrees.

"And you'll always find me?" Emma asks, half-kidding, half-completely serious.

"It's what we do," her father says, smiling at the reference.

They embrace in a big family hug, all of them a little reluctant to let go.

"Is there room in there for the best man?" Henry asks.

"Always, kid," Emma says, stretching her arm out to bring him in.

Once they finally let go, Emma gives instructions to Henry to listen to his grandparents while they're gone. He rolls his eyes, but agrees anyway.

Neal comes over to fetch his bride and gives hugs and thank yous as well. As they walk away, Henry leans back against Snow as she leans back against Charming.

"I think we're more than on our way now, huh, Grandpa?" Henry asks.

"Yes, Henry, much more now."


End file.
